new kid in hidden leaf village
by Jacksonangelo105
Summary: Sonic was the new kid in hidden leaf village. Ino and Sakura fall for him. Who will win Sonic's heart
1. Chapter 1

Sonic is the new kid in Hidden Leaf Village. Ino and Sakura have crushes on Sonic. Who will win the battle for Sonic's heart?

Chapter 1

Ino was in her room. She said, "Ugh, I'm so sick of being single all the time." Ino is trying to find the perfect guy. Ever since Sauske left, things have not been the same. "I want a guy who is respectful, is handsome, and is a gentleman. Someone who cares for me."

Something caught her attention. It was a copy of Seventeen magazine. "What's this?" Ino thought to herself.

She decides to read an article which has a picture of Sonic. Ino reads about the "great hero" Sonic the Hedgehog defeating Dr. Eggman multiple times. He stopped the mad scientist from performing his evil schemes. Ino saw a picture of a smiling Sonic the Hedgehog. She thought he was good-looking. "Wow, he's hot. I hope he's looking for a girlfriend, because this girl is looking for her knight in shining armor."

Meanwhile, we see a pink-haired ninja named Sakura. Sakura had been reading. She decided to stop and watch some television. "Man, I miss Sasuke. And there's nothing good on TV. Oh, wait, here's 'Good Morning, Hidden Leaf Village.' This looks good." Daniel Patrickson is hosting, along with cohost Sammy 'The Samurai' Happ.

"Welcome back to the show, folks. We have a special guest today. He is the fastest thing alive and has saved the world multiple times. He never gives up and always stays true to his word. Please welcome Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Daniel Patrickson. Everybody cheered and was clapping.

As Sakura saw Sonic, her jaw dropped, because he looked so dashing in his white suit and black shirt.

"Thank you for joining us today, Sonic."

"You're welcome. It's a pleasure to be here today."

"So, Sonic, how is life going for you?"

"It's going well. I have been skateboarding and playing the guitar a lot recently. I still train every day to beat Dr. Eggman. I'm still kicking his butt every day."

"So, Sonic, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I do not have a girlfriend at this time. I've been too busy, and my life is complicated."

"So, Sonic, in your career as a superhero, do you hate cocky people?"

"Yes, being immature, cocky, and rude to others is not a good thing," said Sonic. "I remember when I was cocky. I hate that I was being cocky, arrogant, selfish, and a show-off."

"Thanks for telling us that about yourself, Sonic. I have one more question. How do you feel about other mean treating women?"

"Well, I used to be a jerk to women, but now I realize I need to treat them with respect. A friend of mine was not treating a woman with respect. He cheated on her. Cheating on a girlfriend or a woman is a terrible thing to do. It will break her heart, and you will feel guilty."

"Thank you for sharing such a personal story, Sonic."

"No problem."

"We're going to take a quick commercial break," said Daniel Patrickson.

Sakura began to have feelings for Sonic. "Wow, Sonic is really mature for a hedgehog."

She was shocked. She never expected to have feelings for him. As Sakura went back to her studies, she kept thinking about Sonic.

Meanwhile, Ino was eating Ramen noodles with her friends, Choji and Shikamaru.

"Hey, Ino, did you hear there is going to be a new kid coming to our school tomorrow?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, I didn't know that there was going to be a new kid. Who is it?" said Ino.

"I don't know who it is," said Choji. "We have to wait until tomorrow."

Suddenly, Naruto appeared.

"Hey, guys," said Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, what's going on?"

"Nothing much," said Naruto. He was standing next to them to order his meal.

Naruto got his meal and sat next to the rest of the group.

Naruto said, "Hey, did you know there is going to be a new kid coming to our school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, everyone except Ino heard it, because she was busy doing her stupid girlie things," said Shikamaru.

Ino punched Shikamaru in the arm. "Ouch!" said Shikamaru.

The next day…

Sonic was getting ready for his first day at his new school. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a blue and white design which looked like flames. His pants were black and baggy and also had blue and white designs. He, of course, was wearing his signature red shoes. On his forehead, he wore cool-looking black sunglasses with blue lenses. He also wore a string necklace which had a large shark tooth pendant attached. He wore black, grey, and white fingerless gloves. They had gothic lettering on them which spelled out "Mr. Speed Demon."

Meanwhile, Ino was walking with her friends, Choji and Shikamaru, to school.

"Today is the day the new kid is coming," said Shikamaru. "I've got something planned for him.

"You'd better watch it, Shikamaru, or you'll get in trouble again," said Choji.

"Hey, guys, wait for us!" shouted Naruto.

"Hurry up! We don't want to be late," said Shikamaru.

"All right, people, today is the day the new kid comes," said Naruto.

"We all know that, Naruto," said Shikamaru.

"I've got plans for him," said Naruto.

"Hey, I thought of that first," said Shikamaru. "Fine, take my idea. I don't care."

"Ha ha, I won," said Naruto.

They made their way to school.

"Choji, have you seen the new kid yet?" asked Naruto.

"No, I haven't seen him yet. Let's just go to class," said Choji.

"Dangit!" said Naruto. "I want to see the new kid, but I have to get to class. I can't be late."

They took their seats in the classroom, and their teacher began to speak. "Class, we have a new student joining us today. Please give a big welcome to Sonic the Hedgehog."

Everybody was shocked and stunned because the fastest thing alive was the new kid.

"No way!" yelled someone from the back of the classroom.

"I can't believe it! Sonic the Hedgehog is our new kid. He's my role model. I want to get his autograph," said Naruto.

"OK, Mr. Hedgehog, please take a seat with Miss Yamanaka and Miss Haruno," said the teacher.

"All right, two girls," said Naruto.

"Hey, that's rude, man," said Sonic. "Be a gentleman."

Sonic took his seat next to Sakura and Ino. The teacher began teaching class.

After class, everyone went outside for free time. Ino and Sakura began to make plans to get to know Sonic. Suddenly, Sonic walked up to Ino and Sakura unexpectedly. They were both a little shy.

"Hi," said Sonic. It was easy for him to talk to girls. He is an expert when it comes to girls.

"Hi," said Ino. "You must be new here, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm new. I just moved here yesterday. It's good to see a pretty ninja like yourself here," said Sonic.

That made Ino blush red. She thought, "OMG! He just called me pretty!"

Suddenly, Naruto came over. "So, you're the new kid, huh?"

"Yes, I'm new," said Sonic.

"I want to challenge you to a fight," said Naruto.

"Wow, I'm new here, and it's my first day. Already someone is challenging me to a fight," thought Sonic. "You're on!" said Sonic.

"All right, don't hold back," said Naruto.

Naruto was ready to charge at Sonic, but suddenly, Sonic disappeared.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

"Hey, are you looking for me?" asked Sonic.

Naruto turned around to see Sonic just as Sonic superkicked Naruto in the face. Naruto was out cold. Everyone was stunned and impressed.

"Don't you dare ever talk to me like that again!" said Sonic.

"Ugh, argh," Naruto groaned. "Hey, new kid, that kick hurt really bad!"

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to fight me. I'll do it again if you want."

"I want a rematch! C'mon, right now!" shouted Naruto.

"All right, come at me, bro,"said Sonic calmly.

Naruto got up and started to charge again, but he was brought down by Sonic again as Sonic did a combination of punches and kicks. Naruto was still standing, but he was groggy. Eventually he fell to the ground. Everyone was cheering on Sonic. Sonic then picked up Naruto. Sonic said to Naruto, "I have to say, you have a lot of heart. I'm impressed."

"Do you mean it?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, man."

"Thanks, Sonic. That means a lot to me."

"No problem," said Sonic.

Then the two shook hands. They didn't know it at the time, but they were going to become good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New Kid in hidden leaf village

Authors note: here is chapter 2 everyone. Remember I will be taking a break from this story. Read and Review.

It was 6 AM in the morning and Sonic was getting ready for school. Sonic took a shower and searched the closet for something to wear. He choose an orange football jersey, black cargo shorts, his baseball cap and a chain gang necklace. "Hey Sonic," Choji shouted from outside, "were going to be late." "Hold on," yelled Sonic as he put on his black Reebok shoes.

Sonic walked outside to school and noticed Shikamaru was there still being a lazy jerk. "Sonic I didn't know you knew martial arts," said Shikamaru. "It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it," said Sonic. "Oh, Come on man, I want to hear it," whined Shikamaru. "No, Shikamaru, it is none of your business," said Sonic.

Ino is looking at Sonic and daydreaming. She could not get over what Sonic said yesterday. Sonic called her pretty. She imagined Sonic and her getting married. She walked down the aisle in her white wedding dress. She was startled out of her daydreaming when the bell rang and they headed to class.

Sonic was delayed and rushed into the classroom He bumped into a pink haired girl. Ino recognized Sakura. "Oh, you're Sakura, Choji told me a lot about you," said Sonic. Naruto noticed Sonic talking to Sakura. "Alright Sonic, I want a rematch here and now" said Naruto. Sonic punched Naruto and knocked him out cold. 'Okay, he is everyone's hero even though he gets the crap beat out of him?" said Sonic. Naruto apologized, "Oh man, I am sorry I interrupted you and Sakura." "That's cool man, let's be cool, okay man. Just don't do it again," said Sonic. Sonic and Naruto shook hands and class continued.

Sensei was giving a lesson about ninjistu. "Sonic since you are new in class, you are going to be in Sakura's team." "Alright Sensei." "I have a surprise to show you kids," sensei said and handed Sonic a hidden leaf ninja head band. "Thanks," said Sonic and he took off his hat and put on the band. Sensei continued the class.

Sensei said, "We are going to learn a ninjutsu to increase your natural speed and power. First you need to manipulate your chakra and concentrate it in your feet." Sensei demonstrated for the class. Sonic was impressed with the class.

Class ended and they went to lunch, "Oh class was so boring and such a drag," said Shikamaru.

"Wow Shikamaru, you complain way too much, don't you?" said Sonic.

"Whatever man," sighed Shikamaru. As they headed to lunch Sonic noticed Sakura and Ino fighting. Ino noticed Sakura was looking at Sonic.

"I got to say he is pretty cute," said Sakura.

"Hey I saw him first, back off," said Ino.

"No way, I saw him first. I was looking at him," said Sakura. The argument turned into a cat fight of yes and no over Sonic.

"You're Stupid," said Ino.

"No, you're stupid" the other shouted.

"Sonic would never like you, you have a big forehead," screamed Ino.

"Well you're a fatty," shouted Sakura. Sakura took a punch at Ino, who jumped back and the ground shattered.  
"OOO," said everyone in the crowd.

"You B #$!, How dare you try to hit me." Shouted Ino, "Sonic would never go out with a brute like you."

"OOOO, Oh no she didn't," said Choji.

"Oh yes he did," said Shikamaru, "Cat fights are such a drag. I bet you $40 that Ino wins."

"I bet you $60.00 Sakura will win with her strength," said Choji

"You're on!" said Shikamaru. The two began to cheer for the fight to go on."

Ino started to throw ninja starts at Sakura. Sakura dodged them and charged in for a punch. Ino charged in for a punch of her own. The two collided punching each other in the face. The two were left dazed and after it was over they noticed Sonic had left.

"Oh, great you made him leave," said Ino. Ino stormed off in the opposite direction of Sakura.

They returned to class from lunch. Sakura and Ino refused to talk to each other. They noticed there was an empty seat next to Sonic again.

"Hey, I'm sitting next to Sonic!" said Ino.

"No, I am!" yelled Sakura.

"I am!" retorted Ino.

The girls kept on fighting until the teacher, Sensei, came back. "Miss Yamanaka, Miss Haruno, be quiet, you two!"

The girls quieted down. Ino walked over to Sonic's desk, but suddenly her head was yanked back because Sakura was pulling on her hair.

"No one is going to sit next to Sonic except me!" said Sakura.

"Ow! Let go of my hair, you stupid moron!" said Ino.

"Miss Yamanaka, Miss Haruno, what did I just say? Sit down and be quiet! You're disrupting class. Miss Yamanaka, you sit by Sonic," said the teacher.

"Yes!" said Ino.

"No!" said Sakura.

Ino took her seat next to Sonic, and Sakura took a desk right behind Sonic.

Sakura spaced off and looked out the window. There was a beautiful apple blossom tree in full bloom. She started to daydream about Sonic. She imagined herself being under the tree with Sonic.

Sonic smiled at Sakura and said, "Sakura you are beautiful. I liked how you battled Ino. That is was an awesome fight. You are strong and pretty." This made Sakura blush and smile. "Sonic, thanks so much that is really sweet." "You are so much better than that tom boy Ino," said Sonic, "I cannot believe she insulted you." Sonic leaned forward to give her a kiss. She leaned forward to kiss him back.

Sakura was jarred out of daydream to find herself kissing her notebook. Everyone in the room began to laugh except for Sonic. Sakura blushed madly. "You are so out of character," laughed Naruto. "Oh shut up Sonic," Sakura yelled as she punched Sonic in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

New kid in Hidden Leaf Village Chapter 3.

Sonic had a pretty good first week at school, but it was kind of weird that two girls were fighting over him behind his back. Sonic had not noticed how strong the girl's emotions had become. Naruto considered Sonic to be a rival, sparring buddy, and close friend. The two had started to train regularly together. Now it was the week end and Sonic and Naruto were hanging out with each other at the House of Ramen.

"Hey, Naruto can I tell you something?" asked Sonic.

"What is it?" replied Naruto.

"Ino and Sakura have been acting really weird around me lately. Are they friends or what? They are pretty cool friends."

"I could tell you; but, they would kill me." said Naruto.

"Just tell me."

"Alright, if I tell you, you will be shocked," teased Naruto.

"WHAT?" said Sonic "Out with it."

"Well, the reason I think they have been so strange is because they are in love with you."

"What?" said Sonic shocked, "You are telling me the reason Ino and Sakura are so friendly is because they are in love with me?"

"Yep." After a few seconds pause the two began to laugh with each other.

"Ha! I can see that happening." said Naruto.

"I agree with you on that one." said Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic?" asked Naruto.

"What?" said Sonic.

"I was wondering if you want to hang out sometime?" offered Naruto.

"Sure, that would be great." said Sonic.

"Yeah, that can work." said Naruto "Hey Sonic, I am going to do some pranks. You want to come?" said Naruto.

"Sorry, dude, but I have to say no. I don't want get involved in it." said Sonic.

"Suit yourself." said Naruto as he left.

As Sonic was finishing his meal, he decided to go skateboarding in his spare time. As Sonic went skateboarding, Sonic did not realise that he was being stalked.

Sonic heard a strange sound. He quickly turned around, but the mysterious person was gone.

"Okay, why do I feel that someone is stalking me?" he said to himself as he went to a store to get a drink.

As he picked up a bottle of Sobe he turned around. He saw two familiar faces. It was Ino and Sakura which shocked Sonic .

"What the!? Did you guys follow me?" said Sonic with shock.

"Of course darling, now we can be together at last!" said Sakura with hearts in her eyes.

"What are you talking about billboard brow Sonic is not going to chose you. He is going to chose me as his girlfriend!" barked Ino.

"In your dreams, Ino-pig! Sonic is not going to choose you! He is going to choose me, so back off!" barked Sakura as she punched Ino as he walked towards Sonic.

"So handsome, how about me and you go on a date?" said Sakura.

Sonic was shocked. He wanted to leave, but, Sakura was too busy flirting with him.

"Get away from him, bitch!" barked Ino.

Sakura was not listening to Ino. She was still trying to hit on Sonic.

"I said get away from him!" shouted Ino as she charged up at Sakura and kicked her straight in the face.

Sonic and everyone were shocked to see what was happening. Sakura was livid with what Ino did to her.

"Oh, you are so dead, Ino!" said Sakura as she charged. Sakura tackled Ino to the ground and all hell broke loose. They started name calling, hitting each other, and pulling each other's hair as they continued fighting over Sonic.

"Sonic would never date an ugly ninja like you!" barked Ino.

"What are you talking about, Ino-pig. Sonic is my man and he would never go out with a tomboy like you!" said Sakura.

This was Sonic's chance to leave as he paid for his drink and left the store. As Ino and Sakura were continuing to fight over Sonic, they did not know that he was gone. When they stopped fighting, they soon noticed that Sonic was gone.

"Nice going, Billboard Brow you made my Sonic leave!" said Ino angrily.

"Your Sonic? No, you mean my Sonic! He was going to choose me as his girlfriend" said Sakura.

"Oh please! Sonic would never date someone who is a geek." teased Ino.

"I am not a geek! Sonic would never date a pig like you!" barked Sakura.

"But one way or another Sonic is going to be my boyfriend!" said Ino storming off.

"We will see about that! Sonic is going to be mine, Ino-pig!" said Sakura as she went another direction.

Both of the girls went their separate ways. It was going to be a war as their one goal was to get Sonic.

Later in the day, Sonic was going skateboarding. As he made his way to the skate park, he got out his Ipod and decided to listen to some music. He played "Rise Against Like the Angel" his favorite song. He began to sing to the lyrics.

"They turn the lights down low

In shadows hiding from the world

Only coming out when it gets cold

The seas part when they hit the floor

The voices carry on and out the door

Everything you touch turns into gold

Like the angel you are you laugh

Creating a lightness in my chest

Your eyes, they penetrate me

(Your answer's always "Maybe")

That's when I got up and left

A beating heart and a microphone

A ticking clock in an empty home

Still tells of these times so long ago

And even though I've come so far

I know, I've got so far to go

And any day now I'll explode

Like the angel you are left

Creating a lightness in my chest

Your eyes they penetrate me

(Your answer's always "Maybe")

That's when I got up and left

And each and everyday

Will lead into tomorrow

Tomorrow brings one less day without you

But don't wait up just leave the light on

'Cause all the roads that I might take

Will all one day lead back to you

And like the angel you are left

Creating a lightness in my chest

Your eyes they penetrate me

(Yeah, this is too amazing)

That's when I got up and left"

When Sonic was done singing the song, he made his way to the skate park. He was going to do some flip and grab tricks. He made his way to the halfpipe and did a Varial Kickflip, then a m-c twist. He was doing very good. Sonic did some grinding tricks as he performed the Casper Handstand. He continued skateboarding for the rest of his spare time.

Elsewhere Sakura was pissed off at Ino for ruining her chance to gain Sonic's heart.

As she was studying, she said to herself, "Damn that Ino-pig! She ruined a perfect chance for me to gain Sonic's love." She could not even study as she had Sonic on her mind. She wanted him to be with her.

"Oh, Sonic I wish that you were with me right now. I swear from the bottom of my heart I will have you some day." said Sakura.

Later on Sonic was at home reading some comic books. He was still shocked that Ino and Sakura took an interest in him. As Sonic heard his cell phone ringing, he checked the caller id. It was Naruto as Sonic called him.

"HI Naruto," said Sonic over the phone.

"Hey Sonic. How it's going man?" said Naruto.

"Nothing much, just came back from skateboarding. You are right, Naruto, Ino and Sakura have a thing for me." said Sonic.

"Ha, ha I knew it!", teased Naruto.

"Don't push it, Naruto. I got my hands full right now. I know you know Sakura; but, don't tell her you know me and that we are friends." said Sonic.

"I won't and besides I am eating ramen right now."

"Thanks, Naruto."

"Anytime." said Naruto. But, before he could continue talking to Sonic, he saw Sakura.

"Oh hey, Sakura," said Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto," said Sakura. Before Sakura could say something else she noticed Naruto was on the phone.

"Who are you talking to Naruto."

"I am not speaking to anyone, Sakura. Honest! said Naruto.

"Naruto? Naruto? Are you there?" said Sonic over the phone.

"I have to call you back, Sonic." said Naruto as he covered his mouth what he had just said.

"You know Sonic?" said Sakura.

"What, no this not Sonic on the phone." said Naruto lying.

"I am not buying it. Give me the phone, Naruto!" said Sakura.

"Never," said Naruto.

"I said give me the phone or else!" said Sakura.

"Or else what?" said Naruto.

"What are you doing with my ramen?" said Naruto.

"If you don t give me the phone, Naruto, your romen gets it."

"Okay, okay, take the phone. Just don't spill it", said Naruto.

"Thank you. Now I can speak to my love at last."

"Oh man, Sonic is going to kill me." said Naruto to himself.

"Hi, Sonic," said a female voice.

"Who is this?" said Sonic over the phone.

"It's your love, Sakura"

"What are you talking about? You are not my love!" said Sonic.

"Oh yes, you are. You chose me over Ino. Now we are a couple."

"No we are not a couple. I am not into you and Ino. I am not playing hard to get either. You can try to tempt me, but, it's not going to work. By the way, while I was on my computer Ino did the same thing you are doing right now."

"Looks like Ino won't give up huh. Don't worry, she will never stop our love."

"There is no 'us', Sakura. You and Ino can try to get change my mind to date one of you; but, it's not going to work."

"We will see about that. Bye, my darling Sonic," said Sakura over the phone.

"Thank you for letting me to talking to my Sonic, Naruto." said Sakura as she left.

Naruto picked up the phone began to talk to Sonic.

"Sonic, I am sooo sorry about that," said Naruto.

"It's fine dude. Anyway, Naruto I will see you at school tomorrow." said Sonic.

"Yeah, I will see you at school tomorrow," said Naruto. "But, what are you gonna do with Ino and Sakura?" said Naruto.

"They can try to tempt me, but, it's not going to work." said Sonic.

"Wish you luck, Sonic. See ya." said Naruto as he was done talking to Sonic.

"Bye, Naruto" as he closed his cellphone.

"There is no way I will never give my heart to either of them," said Sonic to himself.

Meanwhile Ino was training with Shikamaru and Choji. But she was not training at all, she was daydreaming about Sonic.

Sonic and Ino were on a romantic date as they was gazing at a beautiful full moon which made both of them smile.

"Oh Sonic, this was the best date I ever had," said Ino. "Me too, Ino. I am glad you enjoyed it. You know what else, Ino?" said Sonic.

"What is it?" asked Ino.

"I chose you to be my girlfriend. You are way better than Sakura." said Sonic.

"You mean that," said Ino.

"Yes, Ino and I love you," said Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic, I love you too," said Ino.

As the two were about share a kiss, someone snapped Ino out of her daydream.

"Ino, What are you doing?" said Choji.

As Ino finds herself kissing on a tree as she stopped, she started blushing. Shikamaru and ChojI began to laugh at Ino.

"Guys, you ruined my daydream," said Ino.

"Why were you making out with a tree?" said Choji.

"Because I am in love with someone," said Ino.

"Who is the guy?" said Shikamaru.

"It's Sonic, the hedgehog," said Ino.

"You like the new kid?" said ChojI and Shikamaru with shock.

"Yes, I have feelings for Sonic. He is everything I want from a man," said Ino.

"Wow, you like him a lot don't ya?" said Choji.

"Yes, but I am in a competition to claim him as mine. Sakura likes him as well." said Ino.

"But what happens if Sonic likes her?" said Shikamaru.

"If she has my Sonic, I will tear her into shreds," said Ino.

"Well I wish you luck trying to get Sonic," said Shikamaru.

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me, I have to look good for my man," said Ino as she went home.

"Man, Sonic got his hands full doesn't he," said Choji.

"Whatever man," said Shikamaru.

The next day at school everyone was studying as Naruto came in late. The class stopped doing their work as they saw Naruto. Iruka was angry with Naruto.

"You are late again, Naruto," said Iruka.

"I know. So, what are we studying?" said Naruto.

Then Iruka begins to smile at Naruto.

"Well since you missed out, Naruto everyone will do transformation jitsu. The class groaned and everyone shot death glares at Naruto.

"Thanks a lot," Naruto said ChojI.

"Yeah, yeah," said Naruto.

Sakura went first as she transformed into Iruka. He was impressed with Sakura and she was happy that she passed. Next was ChojI. He transformed to Iruka and he passed. Naruto was next. As he began to transform, he did sexy jutsu instead which gave Iruka a nosebleed. Naruto was laughing his butt off over what he had did. As Iruka recovered from his nose bleed, he got angry at Naruto for his actions.

"Naruto stop with these stupid pranks and jokes. How big of a fool are you?" said Iruka. Naruto went back with the others.

"Alright, our last person is Sonic the hedgehog," said Iruka.

"Sonic, you are next," said ChojI.

"Alright, let's do this." said Sonic as he transformed into Iruka. He was very proud that Sonic got it on the first try.

"Very good, Sonic. You passed." said Iruka.

"Thanks, senseI," said Sonic as he went back to his seat. Then class continued for the rest of the day. Later on outside everyone was hanging out with their friends having a great time. Sonic was reading a Batman comic book in his spare time. He was enjoying it until he heard some music playing. As Sonic walked up to hear the music he discovered the person playing the music was ChojI.

"Hey Sonic, it's good seeing you," said ChojI.

"You too ChojI. I see you are playing some techno." said Sonic

"Yep this a techno mix that came out last week." said ChojI but then ChojI had a idea on his head

"Hey Sonic can you sing for us?" asked ChojI

"Um sure I can give it a shot." said Sonic as he picked up the microphone "So what song do you guys want me to sing?" asked Sonic

"Oh I got a good one!" said shikamaru

"Hey everyone! Sonic is going to sing!" shouted Shikamaru

Everyone heard Shikamaru and they all want to hear Sonic sing.

"Sonic you are going to sing." said Rock lee

"Of course I am Rock Lee! I am ready guys, play the song" said Sonic

"Alright Sonic, here you go." said Shikamaru as he played V- factory love struck as Sonic begins to bop his head to the beat and then starts to sing.

"You got my attention when you made that move

I, I can't help it cause I'm stuck like glue

Why, why am I the only one to see?

Girl, I really want to get that, get that

Relation, no doubt about it

Who can do it like you do it when you do?

So hooked up on you like a tattoo

I'm serious about it

Girl, I really want to get that, get that

Relation, no doubt about it

I'm craving for you and just like a fool

There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire

I'm craving for you and you know it too

There is no one that can top, top, top your smile

Girl you got me

Love struck, you got me

Love struck, girl you got me

Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh

Girl you got me

Love struck, you got me

Love struck, girl you got me

Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh

I, I, I love it when you give me that smile

I've, I've being waiting for this for a long time

My, my, my premonition is telling me try

Girl, I really want to get that, get that

Relation, no doubt about it

I have to give you credit for your style

And I want to be with you for awhile

I got to give it up cause

Girl I really want to get that, get that

Relation, no doubt about it

I'm craving for you and just like a fool

There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire

I'm craving for you and you know it too

There is no one that can top, top, top your smile

Girl you got me

Love struck, you got me

Love struck, girl you got me

Love struck, oh, oh, oh, oh

Girl you got me

Love struck, you got me

Love struck, girl you got me

Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh

Yeah, you got me like a puppet on a string

I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin

And just like a fool

There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire

I'm craving for you and you know it too

There's no one that can top, top, top your smile

I'm craving for you and just like a fool

There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire

I'm craving for you and you know it too

There's no one who can top, top, top your smile

Girl, you got me

Love struck, you got me

Love struck, girl, you got me

Love struck, oh oh oh oh

Girl, you got me

Love struck, you got me

Love struck, girl you got me

Love struck, oh oh oh oh"

As Sonic was done singing everyone was impressed.

"Wow Sonic that was so awesome!" said ChojI

"Thanks glad I did it!" said Sonic

"That was very impressive, Sonic I did not know you can sing like that!" said TemarI

"I had practice." said Sonic

"Can you sing another song for us?" asked Choji

"Alright I guess I can sing another song." said Sonic

"Alright Sonic here is the next song I chose for you." said Shikamaru As he played a song from Justin Timberlake, "Till the end of time" as Sonic was boping his head to the beat, ready to sing.

"Listen

Woke up this morning

Heard the TV sayin' something

'Bout disaster in the world and

It made me wonder where I'm going

There's so much darkness in the world

But I see beauty left in you girl

And what you give me let's me know

That I'll be alright

'cause if your love was all I had

In this life

Well that would be enough

Until the end of time

So rest your weary heart

And relax your mind

Cause I'm gonna love you girl

Until the end of time

You've got me singing

Oh whoa, yeah

Oh whoa, yeah

Everybody sing

Oh whoa, yeah

Everybody singing

Oh whoa yeah

Now if you're ever wondering

About the way I'm feeling

Well baby girl there ain't no question

Just to be around you is a blessing

Sick and tired of trying to save the world

I just want to spend my time with you girl

And what you're giving me

Let's me know that we'll be alright.

'cause if your love was all I had

In this life

Well that would be enough

Until the end of time

So rest your weary heart

And relax your mind

Cause I'm gonna love you girl

Until the end of time

You've got me singing

Oh whoa, yeah

Oh whoa, yeah

Everybody sing

Oh whoa, yeah

Everybody singing

Oh whoa yeah

This one's for the lovers

If you're out there let me hear you say

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

This one's for the lovers

If you're out there let me hear you say

Yeah, yeah

(Yeah, yeah)

This one's for the lovers

If you're out there let me hear you say

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

This one's for the lovers

If you're out there let me hear you say

Yeah, yeah

(Yeah, yeah)

Oh whoa yeah

Oh whoa yeah

Oh whoa yeah

Oh whoa yeah

'cause if your love was all I had

In this life

That would be enough

Until the end of time"

As Sonic was done singing, everyone began to cheer for him.

"Wow Sonic! That was so awesome!" said Rock lee

"Yeah how did you become very good at singing?" asked ChojI

"Like I said before, it takes practice." said Sonic

"Well it looks like everyone is heading in." said Choji

"Aw man this sucks!" said Shikamaru

As everyone went back inside for class Naruto came in

"Hey guys what did I miss while I was training?" asked Naruto

"Nothin much, just Sonic was singing!" said TemarI

"What? No way Sonic you were singing!" joked Naruto

"I am not joking. I was" said Sonic

"I want to see" said Naruto

"Well I recorded the whole thing." said Rock lee

"What let me see." said Naruto

"Not right now Iruka is coming." said Rock lee who put his phone into his pocket. As Sakura came back she noticed an empty seat by Sonic. This was her chance to get Sonic but she notice Ino was making her move on the blue speedster.

"Hey I was gonna sit with Sonic." said Sakura

"In your dreams billboard brow! Sonic is mine so stay away from him!" barked Ino

"No you stay away from him. He is mine, he likes me, not some dumb blonde tomboy." teased Sakura

"Oh please, why would Sonic date someone who is ugly and a pig." teased Ino

But before Sakura can say something else Iruka came back in notice Ino and Sakura were about to fight

"Girls is there a problem?" said Iruka

"No sir." said both Ino and Sakura as they took their seats

"Good now class we are gonna learn more styles of ninjutsu." The class groaned "What." Iruka said

As he was teaching them the bell rang and everyone was happy that school was over.

As Sonic and Naruto were talking about there plans for saturday

"So that's the plan for saturday?" asked Naruto

"Yeah and besides Ino and Sakura won't bother us and they won't find me." said Sonic

"Good point and plus we get ChojI and Shikamaru to come too." said Naruto

"Yeah that would be perfect!" said Sonic "Anyway Naruto I see you later." said Sonic

"Yeah you too Sonic, see you tomorrow." said Naruto and Sonic fist bumped each other and soon left.

Elsewhere Ino was in her room on facebook then she saw a video as she clicked she saw Sonic singing. She was amazed and shocked to see Sonic singing.

"He is singing about me." said a love struck Ino. As she had hearts in her eyes. She left turning off her laptop and left her home to go see Sonic. But she did not know that Sakura saw the video as well and was going to see Sonic too.

Elsewhere Sonic was going to go skateboarding for his spare time. He made his way to the park and was going inside until someone called his name .

"Sonic" said a female voice

Sonic recognize the voice it was Ino yamanaka

"Hello my love. Did you miss me?" said Ino with hearts in her eyes

"What do you want?" said Sonic

"Well I am here to see you my darling, Sonic and I have to say I really like your singing. Especially you were singing to me instead of billboard brow." said Ino

But before Sonic could say something else Ino interrupted him "Don't say a word! I know that your eyes say you want me." said Ino lovingly

"What no I did not." said Sonic

"Oh Sonic you don't have to say anything now me and you are boyfriend and girlfriend." said Ino

Sonic was going to say something else until Sakura came in the scene with a angry look on her face

"You get your hands away from my Sonic!" barked Sakura

"You are too late Sakura, Sonic is mine now!" teased Ino "Now if you excuse us we got a date to go to." said Ino

Sakura was raging mad as she charged at Ino and kicked her straight to the face! Sakura then went over to Sonic with a smile on her face

"Now that Ino-pig won't get to you know my love now we can date." said Sakura as she held a tight grip onto Sonic

Ino got and saw Sakura was making her move on Sonic she became very angry at pink haired ninja.

"Get away from him you boyfriend stealer!" said Ino grabbing Sonic's other arm

"know I am not a boyfriend stealer, you are said Sakura why would Sonic like you anyway? He likes me!" barked Sakura

"Nu uh you are a boyfriend stealer! You are the one who is trying to mess up our relationship." said Ino

Sonic on the other hand could not take it anymore, he was getting very pissed off of them fighting over him.

"Man I can't take it anymore! They are fighting over me it's giving me a migraine. Women am I right fellas?" said Sonic to himself

As Sonic hadouken the two as they were on the ground Sonic picked up his skateboard and yelled

"Leave me alone!" he shouted and left

Ino and Sakura got up from the attack they notice Sonic was gone

"This is all your fault, Sakura you made him leave." said Ino angrily

"My fault no it's your fault. You are the one for making him angry." said Sakura

"No it was you Billboard brow. Admit it was your fault."

"No it was not Ino-pig. Sonic would never date a ugly tomboy like you!"

Ino was angry at Sakura for what she had said to her as they went back fighting over Sonic

Sonic made it back as he went Naruto's house, he rang the doorbell Naruto answered

"Sonic I am glad you are here." said Naruto

"Me too I am glad I did not forget." said Sonic

"Now guys night out can begin." said Naruto

"But what about chojI and shikamaru are they coming as well?" asked Sonic

"Of course they are coming. They are in my house. Hey guys Sonic is here!" shouted Naruto

"Hey guys." greeted Sonic

"Hey." Sonic said both chojI and shikamaru

"Finally you made it, we thought you were not gonna show up." said ChojI

"I ran Ino and Sakura and I will never forget about our hangout." said Sonic

"Now that you are here we can get guys not started." said Naruto

"Yep and now let's get this guys night started." said Sonic

"Yeah!" shouted ChojI and Shikamaru

"Let's get wild!" said Naruto as the four boys left Naruto's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic, Choji Naruto, and Shikamaru were having a guys night, they were having a great time as they were eating ramen for lunch and playing video games.

Man, this night is awesome hanging out with my friends! said Sonic.

I can agree with you, said Naruto while chowing down on his ramen.

Yeah me to, I am glad we had this guys night, said Choji.

What should we do next?" asked Shikamaru

Hey, we could go to the Arcade that just open up. said Naruto.

Yeah that's a great idea and besides Ino and Sakura won't find you, said Naruto.

Alright, I can go for the Arcade, said Sonic,

Okay, let's do it, said Naruto.

Hey, Sonic do you want to come? asked Choji.

I need to change my clothes first I will meet you guys there. Sonic replied

"Alright then we will see you there." Sonic said

Naruto asked him if Choji and Shikamaru left his house yet.

"Elsewhere Sakura was doing some training. She was practicing her ninjutsu and throwing ninja stars at a training dummy. But before she can throw another ninja star she heard Naruto's voice.

"Admit you cheated on Mortal Kombat-X!" shouted Naruto

"I did not cheat, Naruto. You can't get mad at because you suck at mortal kombat!" teased Shikamaru

"Next time when we go to Sonic's house and play mortal kombat x you are going down!" said Naruto

"Whatever man." said Shikamaru

Sakura heard everything Naruto said.

"He knows where Sonic lives, if Naruto tells me where he lives then I can see my love." said Sakura

Elsewhere Choji shikamaru naruto made there way to the arcade as they went inside they thousands of videos games and other fun things.

"Wow this place is awesome!" said Naruto

"Agreed" said both Choji and Shikamaru

"So what game should we play first?" Asked Naruto

"I don't know, there are a lot of choices. said Choji

"Hey guys they have mortal kombat x !" shouted Naruto

"Awesome, lets play. said Choji

"Hold on there Choji, I want my rematch and prove that Shikamaru was cheating!" said Naruto

"Naruto sometimes you will never learn that you can not beat me and mortal kombat!" said Shikamaru

"Just shut up and pick your fighter already!" said Shikamaru as he picked Subzero

"Alright i will go for Kano." said Naruto

"Okay let's get it on!" said Shikamaru

"As there were playing Choji saw Sonic and made his way to the blue speedster.

"Sonic you made it!" said Choji

"Yeah just in time! Where are Naruto and Shikamaru?" asked Sonic

"There are playing mortal kombat-x." said Choji

"You know I got the game at home right?!" said Sonic

"We know Sonic, but naruto wants to beat Shikamaru to prove that he is better on mortal kombat then him. said Choji

"You know Naruto sucks at mortal kombat." said Sonic

"We know Sonic he always whines too much when someone beats him." Said Choji

"I see." said Sonic

"Yep let's go see them." said Choji

"Alright I'm with you on that, Choji!" Said Sonic as they went go see there other friends.

Shikamaru and Naruto were playing another match as Shikamaru had already beat him 4 times. Naruto was getting very mad at Shikamaru as he beat Naruto for the fifth time.

"Yes I won the match!" said shikamaru

"I want a rematch!" said Naruto

"Sorry man but I am tired of playing this game. said Shikamaru

"Yeah I'm with you on this one. Said Naruto

"Hey guys." said Sonic

"Hey, Sonic!" said both Naruto and Shikamaru

"Hi guys, I see you both playing mortal kombat x. said Sonic

"Yeah I have beaten Naruto three times already. Said Shikamaru

"That's because you were cheating." said Naruto

"I was not cheating Naruto." Shikamaru said

"Can you just drop it for once?!" Said Sonic

"Fine!" said both Shikamaru and Naruto

"So what game are you going to play?" Sonic asked Naruto

"Beats me, their are so many great ones that I can't decide which one to go for."

But before Sonic could say anything else he saw a fighting game from the corner of his eye that he wanted.

"They have soul calibur! said Sonic with shock

"I am definitely going to play this." said Sonic to himself

Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru saw Sonic playing the game

"Sonic what are you playing?" asked Naruto

"I am playing soul caliber 2." Sonic replied

"Who are you playing as?" asked Shikamaru

"I am playing as Maxi, one of my favorite characters in the series. said Sonic

"Wow you are really good at this game." said Choji

"Yeah it's been so long since I've played a soulcalibur game and I still know how to play!" said Sonic

But before either could say more, Naruto noticed Sakura walking toward them.

"Oh no guys, it's Sakura." said naruto

"What!?" said Shikamaru and Choji together

"we need to tell Sonic." said Naruto

"Agreed." said Choji and Shikamaru

"Sonic!" yelled Naruto

"What is it guys?" asked Sonic

sonic you have to get outta here now said choji

why what's going on said sonic

because we saw sakura said all, three of them together

what is she doing here said sonic

i don't know but i hope she better not ruined are guys night said naruto

but before sonic could say something else he noticed a love struck sakura

aw crap guys i gotta go said sonic as he took off running

man sonic got his hands full dosent he said naruto

he sure does said bpth choji and shikamaru

with sonic sonic was running away from the lovestruck sakura sonic managed to find a bush to hide from the pink haired ninja he thought he got away from sakura but he felt someone pounced on him it turns out it was sakura witch had sonic shocked

hey sonic did you miss me said sakura with hearts in her eyes

no i did not and get off me damned sonic."

aw but if i did it will ruined our moment together said sakura as she took out red lipstick rubbed it on her lips and puckered

pucker up honey it's kissing time said sakura

no no nooooo screamed sonic

as sakura began to smother sonic with kisses all over his face and a quick kiss on the lips sonic was wanted to leave but he can't escape from sakura as she still continued to smother sonic with more kisses but before she can plant another kiss on sonic's lips ino came in the scene with a anger expression on her face

get away from my man sakura said ino

as sakura was interrupted where she saw ino and stop kissing sonic

you are too late ino sonic is mine and besides i have the kisses to prove it said sakura

how dare you kiss my sonic said ino with shocked

ha ha you lose ino sonic is mine and he will be mine forever said sakura

hold on i am not nobody's said sonic

oh don't be like that sweetie after this you will be my boyfriend said sakura

but before sakura can kiss sonic again ino tackled her on the ground and started being her up to a pulp

why would sonic ever date you ino he is mine so back off said sakura

no way you get away from i liked him from the start said ino

this was sonics chance to leave but chances was interrupted by ino and sakura as they both grabbed him by the arms

let him go ino he is mine said sakura

no he is mine he doesn't like you and he does not want your love said ino

you are just jealous that i kissed him first tased sakura

sonic was not in the mood for the night as they continue fighting over him

hey is that justin timberlake over there said sonic

where said both ino and sakura as they let go of sonic and he managed to escape from the crazed fan girls

i don't see anything said ino both of the girls did not know that sonic was gone

what did you do ino you made my boyfriend leave said sakura

me it was your fault schoolgirl said ino

sakura punched ino in the face as both of the girls started fighting again

elsewhere sonic made his way home as he went his house as he made his way to the bathroom to get rid of the kissing marks sakura left him as he was finishing up washing his face he heard his cell phone ringed and it was naruto

hey naruto said sonic

hey sonic sorry for tonight it was ruined by sakura and ino said naruto

it's fine dude but at least we hanged out and had a great time almost said sonic

yeah we almost did i call you later sonic said naruto

alright see you tomorrow said sonic as he ended his call as he went into his room took of his clothing and changed into a black vans t shirt and black and grey shorts a s he went to sleep for the night

the next day sonic was at a tattoo shop he was getting a hawaiian tribal sleeve as the tattoo artist was rinsed with his tattoo

there you go sonic all finished said the artist

thanks i like it a lot said sonic as he paid the owner and left the tattoo shop

hmm i wonder what should i buy next said sonic as he stop at a guitar store as he went inside the store

hello are you looking for something today said the owner

as sonic saw a cool dark blue electric guitar blue electric guitar

I would like too buy this guitar

good choice there man said the owner

thanks dude said sonic as he paid for the guitar and left the store

sonic decided to go skateboarding for his spare time but before he can he decided to take his guitar home before he can go skateboarding someone called his name

sonic said a female voice

Sakura ran up to him sonic was in no mood sakura and ino for fighting over him

hi sonic said sakura lovingly but before she can say something else she noticed sonics tattoo

omg sonic you got a cool tattoo that looks so hot and handsome said sakura with hearts on her eyes

thanks and i am not in the mood for you and ino fighting over me again said sonic

aww don't be like that sweetie i will make sure that ino does not come between us said sakura

before she can make her move on sonic both of them turn their heads when they say ino coming between them

get away from my man sakura said ino

oh please why would sonic date a ugly girl like you said sakura

who are you calling ugly at least i don't have a big forehead like you teased ino

how dare you say that infront of my boyfriend said sakura

as the girls began to fight over sonic again sonic on the other hand was getting very of sick of them fighting and begins to yell

enough shouted sonic as both of the girls stop there fighting

i can not take it anymore you too had been fighting over me since day one it's always sonic is mine this and sonic is mine that i can't stand this anymore said sonic angrily

but we were saying that but before ino can say something else sonic interrupted her

shut it ino i am talking here said sonic all i want is some space but you keep fighting over me everyday and all i wanted was my damn space said sonic

sonic we are but sonic interrupted sakura

i said shut it why can't you too do me a favor and leave me alone said sonic as he left the scene

sakura and ino were sad at the moment for making sonic angry

nice going ino you made sonic ticked off said sakura

no it was your fault for making him angry said ino

admitted it it was you who made my love angry said sakura

no it was you but one way or another i will apologize to sonic and he will be mine said ino

we will see about that as both of the girls went their separate ways


End file.
